Infatuation
by babykelyse
Summary: It isn't a game between us, Pansy. There's something between us. Something electric and something worth putting an effort towards. I know it, and I don't understand why you won't acknowledge it. A HarryPansy love story.
1. One

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: Don't kill me please! lol I know I should be working on PatD, but I just had to get this out of my system. It's bizarre I know to have a Harry/Pansy pairing, but I just have this odd fascination with seeing those two together. :) This particular pairing was mentioned in Loving the Enemy, so I decided to elaborate on it with a story dedicated solely to Harry and Pansy. So I hope my loyal readers and reviewers of PatD won't be too disappointed that this isn't the next chapter :) On with the story! Oh to keep the confusion at bay, this story kind of ties off of Loving the Enemy, but it has **nothing** to do with it. It just brings together the same couples as those in it :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Got the title from Christina Aguilera, idea is mine, characters are complete property of J.K. Rowling.

One

She sat gazing in her mirror and she thoughtfully brushed her long black and pale blond hair. She'd done a muggle thing called '_dyeing_' her hair a couple of months back and she'd instantly fell in love with the result. Her thoughts returned back to the original road they'd been on. She muttered a spell and her hair instantly went up into a high ponytail that cascaded down her back. She'd been thinking of him all day. It was pathetic, really. Ever since that day in the hall, she'd been thinking of him non-stop. No matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn't stop thinking of his soft eyes, his more than touchable hair, and his deep, but soft voice.

She knew she had no chance with him. They were too different, their values and morals eons apart. But a girl could dream right? Pansy sighed to herself and she got herself ready for the day. She put on a white tank top and then her traditional school shirt. She then pulled on her gray skirt, tucked her shirt in and sat down to pull on her socks and shoes. Once she finished, she observed herself in the mirror, smiled at what she saw and put on her robes over her school clothes.

Pansy grabbed her bag and wand and headed out of the 7th year girl's dormitory. Pansy had changed in the years she had first come to Hogwarts. Gone was the annoying pug faced girl, and in her place a classic beauty with just enough deviousness in her to show she was a Slytherin. She was by no means any nicer than she was when she was a first year, but she had mellowed out. She no longer tormented Gryffindors, but instead let them make fools of themselves and laughed in enjoyment.

She had long gotten over her silly crush with Draco Malfoy and they were now best friends. He was quite content with his youngest Weasley anyway. It had been a shock to her and everyone in Slytherin when he'd begun dating the girl, but after she'd proven herself against a known slut in Slytherin, their respect for her strengthened ten-fold and she was held in regard as a true Slytherin Princess, though she was in Gryffindor. Pansy herself, had begun a tentative friendship with the girl and it blossomed as she began to learn more about Ginny. She still felt the same about her prat of a brother Ron, of course.

Pansy was so enamored in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain green-eyed boy heading her way, his head down. Too late, she looked up only to crash into a rock solid chest. She let out a small 'oomph', as she most ungracefully landed on her bottom on the cold hard floor. To save herself from further embarrassment, she quickly dusted herself off and proceeded to pull herself up.

"Let me help you."

Pansy gasped inaudibly at the sound of the familiar voice, the same voice that had been haunting her for weeks. The boy stuck his hand down and she debated quickly over whether or not to grab it or not. She made her decision quickly, and lightly grasped his hand. Both started at the shock that passed between them, but said nothing about it.

Pansy dropped his hand quickly once she was standing on her own two feet. Slowly she brought her eyes up to the boy that had been invading her dreams every night. He was tall, almost at 6'1, with long legs, a muscular build most likely from his rigorous Quidditch training. His hands, from the brief moment she'd touched them, were rough with calluses from gripping his broom during matches, his hair was, as usual, messy and all over the place. But somehow, he managed to pull it off as a sexy look. His eyes were a shocking emerald green covered with his trademark glasses. Above that, on his forehead, was the trademark lightening bolt scar.

Harry Potter.

".... alright?"

"What?"

Pansy shook herself out of her musings to stare up at the handsome boy.

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine, Potter. No thanks to you."

Pansy winced at her abrasive tone, but she had to keep up her standards. She ignored Harry as she bent done to pick up her books, quills and parchment. She was surprised when Harry bent down to help her pick up her things. At the same time, they both reached for her bottle of ink and they're fingers brushed. Neither was able to deny the spark that shot through them this time.

Emerald eyes met cerulean, and they stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Finally, Pansy broke his hypnotic gaze and grabbed her inkbottle, shoving it in her bag. She stood up abruptly and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, Potter."

She hurriedly walked down the hall unaware of the green gaze that followed her until she turned a corner. Once Pansy was out of sight, she leaned back against the wall and fought to keep her breath. Her hand still tingled from where Harry had brushed it when they both reached for her inkbottle.

Damn.

A/N: Okay! So...hopefully that wasn't too awful :) I promise I'll be updated on PatD extremely soon :D Let me know what you think of this one though. Ciao


	2. Two

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: I have a few spare moments so I decided to go ahead and update. Enjoy!

Author Responses: **Sticky fingers-** she won't be so mean to Harry in the future :) **anonymous-** thank you :D hopefully this update is soon enough for you . **Cycla-**thank you :) **john-** thanks and I totally agree on what you said. there are way too few Harry/Pansy fics. hopefully more will be coming soon :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

Two

Pansy was not having a good day. Already she had a three parchment essay on transfiguring owls to quills by that old hag McGonagall, she'd been late to Snape's, resulting in detention that night, and worse she'd ran into Harry..._again_. What's worse, she'd been reduced to a blubbering fool! All because he'd touched her hand and helped her up. She wouldn't be surprised if he were laughing about it this very second with his fellow bloody Gryffindors. Pansy scowled at any unfortunate student that passed her way. Her face was twisted into a dangerous sneer and she was stalking down the halls to the Slytherin common room. When she reached the familiar portrait, she all but growled the password and swept up to her room in a flurry of robes.

Angrily, Pansy dropped to her bed and contained herself from screaming aloud. She took several calming breaths before sitting up and conjuring herself a glass of water. Greedily she drank from it and set the glass aside before walking over to the window in her room. Thankfully she, like Draco, had a room to herself courtesy of her family. Pansy stared over the vast lands covering the grounds of Hogwarts and sighed to herself. She didn't like the feelings she had around Potter. He made her feel..._weird_. A feeling she'd never had before with any boy.

She'd had her share of boys, but none had ever made her stomach flutter in the way that Potter did with just a glance. Every time she saw him, she found herself becoming lost in his emerald green orbs. Pansy shook herself out of her musings and glanced at the watch on her wrist. Pansy cursed when she saw the time. She had roughly 4 minutes to get to Snape's classroom. This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------------

Lucky finally must have caught up with Pansy because she got to Snape's classroom just as the clock struck 11. Pansy pushed her hair back from her eyes and opened the door to his classroom. Blue eyes clashed with green, and Pansy barely kept herself from groaning aloud.

Potter.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

His green eyes wandered lazily over her, and she gritted her teeth in anger. She waited impatiently as he slowly surveyed her body with his magnetic gaze before finally moving back up to her face. She sneered at him.

"Like what you see?"

Slowly, a grin formed on Harry's lips and Pansy all but buckled from the sheer sexiness of it. Like an agile cat, Harry rose from his seat and slowly walked over to her, his eyes managing to keep her in place. As he neared closer, Pansy unconsciously backed away until her back hit the cold wall. She flinched as one of Harry's hands came up and softly brushed a lock of her hair away from her eyes before slowly caressing her cheek.

Pansy's breath came in shallow gasps and her body responded to Harry's nearness. His eyes still held hers as he slowly closed the small gap in between their bodies. Pansy nearly cried out as his other hand came down to her hips and pulled her to him. Nervously, Pansy wetted her lips and moaned, as Harry's own tongue finished the job for her. Involuntarily, she arched her body into his and he claimed her lips.

A sudden noise at the door had them both springing apart, their breath heavy. The air was thick with the tension between them as Snape stormed into the room. Now a good three feet apart, Pansy moved away from the wall and put more distance between her and Harry. Inky black eyes swept over each of them suspiciously and Pansy felt a slow blush come over her.

Snape finally ceased his stare and explained to them what they would be doing for the night.

"You both will be cleaning out the cauldrons and alphabetically rearranging my potions. All without a wand. Now hand them over."

Pansy mentally groaned as she handed over her wand to Snape and watched as Harry did the same. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Pansy finished scrubbing the last of the grime from the cauldron and threw her towel down with a sound of triumph. Wearily, she brushed strands of her long hair out of her eyes and began gathering up the cleaning supplies. She looked over to see Harry finishing up the last of his rearranging the potions. She could still feel his breath on her face, his lips on hers. Mentally, she kicked herself. It shouldn't have happened. She'd lost her composure, and she wouldn't do it again.

Pansy began surveying Harry as he was gathering up his things. He had removed his robes earlier, and underneath he was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his nice arms and chest and loose baggy blue jeans. Pansy had also removed her robes earlier to keep the grime from getting on them, and had a light pink tank top on with tight black pants. Pansy walked to Snape's office and began to put the supplies back up. Her mind wandered to earlier as she and Harry had been working.

As she'd been working, she could almost feel the intensity of Harry's gaze upon her, but chose to ignore it. More than she wanted, Pansy had felt her eyes wandering back to Harry as she watched him reach up to bring down, or put up potions. Her breathing had come in short gasps as she'd watched his shirt ride up at one point, showing off a very muscular stomach. She'd gone back to scrubbing the cauldron furiously, trying to erase the picture from her mind.

After she'd finally replaced all the cleaning supplies back to where's she'd gotten them from, Pansy went back into the classroom and quickly went to gather her things. Snape had told them to leave once they had finished and their wands would be returned to them by house elves. So caught up in gathering her things, Pansy didn't notice that Harry was now at her back. As she turned, she bumped into him causing all her things to fall.

"Damn it, Potter. Look what you've made me do!"

Pansy reached down to grab her things, and gasped as she felt his hands encircle her upper arm. Her head snapped back up in anger, intent on railing into him, and suddenly she felt his lips upon hers. She gasped, and Harry took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues played an erotic game of hide and seek and Pansy pushed her body into his. Her hands found their way up to his messy black hair and she buried her fingers in it pushing herself closer to him.

Strong arms encircled her waist and he picked her up and carried her over to one of the desks. He sat her down and her legs automatically encircled his hips as she raked her nails down his powerful back. His lips left a fiery trail down her face and neck as he placed soft kisses on her check and neck before returning back to her mouth. One of Harry's hands left Pansy's waist and reached up to cup one firm breast in his hand. Pansy moaned as his fingers began toying wit her nipple and she pushed herself closer to him.

It was when Harry's hands touched her bare stomach, that Pansy finally realized where she was, and who she was with. She tore her mouth from his and pushed him back. His eyes searched hers before finally moving back on his own and straightening his own clothes. Pansy pushed aside the feeling of loss as she too began straightening her clothes.

"This never happened, Potter. No one would believe you if you told them anyway."

Pansy flinched from the anger that filled his eyes before stiffening her spine. No Slytherin ever backed down from a Gryffindor. No matter of what just transpired between them. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands before finally grabbing up his stuff and walking towards the door.

"You're just buggered off because you wanted it too, Parkinson."

Pansy gasped as Harry said that final statement before slamming out of the room. She stood staring at the door until finally, she sighed, gathered her things and walked out. He was right. She did want it. And what's worse, she still did.

A/N: Okay! I'm done with the second chapter :) More encounters like the ones in this chapter to come, but with it will come deeper emotions :) So fear not, for the romance is to come very soon. You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy. Ciao :)


	3. Three

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying my story. Generally I would expect an 'ick' from most people at a Harry/Pansy pairing lol Anyway, school has started back up for me, but I won't be letting that interfere with my updates. I promise! On with the story.

Author Responses: **dogpoker23-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) **mallory-** I've always thought about it as well, but I was never brave enough to actually write a stand-alone story until now lol you'll be getting that email as soon as I get the story updated :) **Cycla-** Thank you :) I don't think it'd be as believable if she wasn't afraid of her feelings and I'm glad you picked up on that :) **anonymous-** I hate wimpy Harry too lol I like to make him tougher than most would portray him because...I like bad boys :) **Amscray-** Thank you :) I started laughing when I read the second part of your review because I'm currently working on another that in fact involves....a Draco/Ginny pairing. lol **john-** The 'other things' shall be happening soon, but not too soon lol The 'someone else' will mostly likely be finding out about Harry and Pansy in this chapter BUT there won't be any jealousy issues lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a pair of shoes :)

Three

All during the week, Pansy made a point to avoid any places she might see Harry. Her night in detention with him had been..._overwhelming_ and she felt a bit of fear at her growing feelings toward him. His last statement had caught her off guard, and as she lay in her bed that night, staring at her ceiling, she'd realized just how right he was. She had wanted what had _almost_ happened between them and she still did. Every glimpse of him, had her wanting more. But what's more, she wanted to know him. She wanted to know of his ambitions, his goals. Hell, she wanted anything she could get from him.

Pansy brushed her hair out of her eyes as she walked from the view of the lake. She'd recently begun coming down here after Ginny had told her how peaceful it was. Following up on her friend's advice, she'd come out to the lake one afternoon and hadn't stopped coming since. Slowly, Pansy made her way towards the library. Snape had given them a four-parchment essay on the different ways a polyjuice potion could be used due one week from yesterday.

Pansy sighed to herself and she thought of the long hours she would be spending at the library doing this essay. Mentally, she cursed Snape and his stupid essays and pulled open the doors to the library. It was practically empty as it was almost time for bed. Pansy never worried about curfews, being that Draco was Head Boy and since they were friends, never gave her a hard time about being out late. Finding a table near the back, Pansy placed her things on the wooden top and made her way towards the bookshelves.

Fifteen minutes later, Pansy found the book she would need for her essay, but groaned when she saw how high up it was. Unsuccessfully, Pansy tried reaching for the book, and even stood on her tiptoes before blowing a breath out in frustration. A shiver ran down her spine, as a familiar scent, _his_ scent assaulted her senses and his body brushed up against hers.

"Let me get that for you."

Easily, he reached the book and brought it down. As Pansy went to snatch it out of his hands, he held it high in the air and smirked down at her as she tried in vain to reach it. He used the opportunity to quickly seize her lips in a short kiss as she kept trying to take the book from him. It was so quick, she thought she'd imagined it. Taking her silence as an affirmative, Harry leaned down and kissed her again, this time slowly as he backed her into the bookshelf. Her fingers went to his unruly hair unconsciously and sifted through it as she eagerly responded to him.

She moaned and ran her leg up and down his own leg as she felt his hands begin inching their way up her shirt. Her hands moved from his hair down to his back and she caressed the sleek muscles hidden under his shirt. An amused laugh brought her straight back to the reality of what she was doing, where she was doing it, and _who_ she was doing it with.

As if sensing her swift change in mood, Harry growled against her throat and reluctantly pulled himself from her. She felt a mortified blush make its way up her neck as he gently buttoned her blouse when she couldn't seem to get them in the right holes with her shaking hands. She felt him tilt up her chin with his finger, and finally looked up at him. His green eyes were still sparkling with desire, but she also saw frustration there. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his own.

Finally, he backed away from her and gave her a small salute and smirk. A very amused Draco Malfoy stood next to the bookcase, smirk in place. Pansy felt even more mortified as she watched Harry saunter over to him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

They both nodded at each other, before Harry walked off. She watched as Draco walked slowly over to her, his amused smirk still in place. She saw the grin that was tugging at his mouth bloom fully, before he finally began to laugh outrageously.

"Oh shove off, Drake."

He clutched his side and leaned on the bookshelf for support. Pansy watched as he finally stopped laughing long enough to reply.

"Didn't think Potter had it in him to snog you in the _library_ of all places."

"What the hell are you talking about, Draco?"

"I'm talking about you and Potter..._snogging_. Wait until Ginny gets wind of this."

"You'll not tell Ginny of this at all Draco! What happened here was...a mistake. A mistake that won't happen again."

"Whatever you say, Pans."

Pansy fought the urge to curse Draco as he walked away, and instead went over to her forgotten table. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------

Harry cursed as he entered the seventh year boy's dormitory. His best friend, Ron, looked over to him with concern in his eyes

"Something wrong, mate?"

"No, Ron. Just a bad day is all."

Ron looked to be unconvinced with the answer, but wisely kept it to himself. Harry pulled off his school clothes and pulled on a pair of red pajama pants and crawled into his bed. He thought back to what had happened in the library. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Pansy there reaching for a book high on the shelf.

He'd only planned on getting it down for her, giving it to her, and then walking off. One look into her blue eyes had him acting otherwise. The quick kiss he'd given her had turned into a long kiss, which had in turn gone to snogging. Until Malfoy came that is. He'd seen the knowing glint in the other boy's eyes as he'd passed him. Harry was sure, for the most part, that Malfoy would keep the new knowledge to himself. He could only hope he would, anyway.

Harry groaned as he remembered the trace of Pansy's gentle curves, her intoxicating scent and her less than cold reaction to his kisses. He'd been angry with her that night in detention when she'd more or less told him that what had transpired between them was a mistake. He'd been angry for days avoiding her, not knowing that she was doing the same. He didn't know what possessed him to go into the library tonight, but whatever it was, he'd have to thank it later.

Harry stared up into the ceiling as he thought of Pansy. She'd grown prettier over the years at Hogwarts and she wasn't as bitchy as she'd been first year. Perhaps that was what had attracted him at first. Not to mention an incredible body and great pair of blue eyes. That day when they'd bumped into each other in the hall, he knew she'd felt that spark between them when he was helping her with her things. So when detention had come around, he couldn't believe his luck that she had it with him. He'd roused her anger at first, and then using that anger to get the response he craved.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry rolled over on his side. He'd get to her somehow. And once he did, she wouldn't be running _from_ him, but instead _to_ him. He'd make sure of that.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but hopefully it's not as bad to you guys as it is to me lol Next update will hopefully be very soon :) Read, review, and always enjoy. _Ciao_


	4. Four

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: I'm so pleased with the positive responses I've been getting with this story. I'm glad that you're all enjoying it and here's the next chapter. :)

Author Responses: **wiltedsour-** I'm my own worst critic lol But, I'm glad that you reviewed and even more so that you're enjoying my story :D **Amscray-** The thought of cousins...that's just gross lol I'm going to stop thinking of the prospect now :P Ahhh yes, the Slytherin in Harry. I always thought he'd do better in that house BUT...can't have everything I want so I'll settle for writing about it :) **john-** I hated to do it, but it was necessary lol Can't have Harry and Pansy getting together _too_ soon :P **Vinese-** I'm glad you're enjoying it :D Harry/Pansy has always been a guilty pleasure of mine :) **anonymous-** Why thank you :D I'm definitely feeling that this is my best story yet with my portrayal of the characters :) And yes, Draco is going out with Ginny in this fic, but I won't be focusing on them too much. They already have a story of their own lol **mallory-** So sorry for the wait, but school is always getting in the way lol I'll definitely be trying to get these chapters out quicker though :) **Cycla-** I couldn't help it lol the interaction with the bookshelf thing...wasn't on my agenda it just sort of...came out. But there will be no more public making out scenes until much later, if at all. It all depends on this rusty piece of junk I call my brain :P **Kukie Star Shadow-** Thank you :) **Red Satin and Black Silk-** I'm glad you think so :D Keep reading! **The Cheshire Katt-** Thanks! I don't like the wimpy Harry either lol It's sickening to see that :P **Hitmanhand-** Nah, he's not trying to use Pansy. But I do see where you picked that up lol **CMaca-** thank you :D **gilot-** here's the update :) it's a bit late...but it's here :) **SNB-** First, in calling the pairing 'bizarre'...many people tend to think so. I however think that is a rather interesting pairing seeing as no one else is doing. Second, it's a fanfiction site...get over reading the books and expecting everything to be the exactly the same as the book. What good would that be? And when I say bizarre, I don't mean it in the bad sense. Had you read further you would have seen where I put 'odd fascination'. Read before you comment. And last, if people want to portray Harry as this wimpy little kid who's going to save the world, then let them. I, however, choose not to do this seeing as I don't see him as wimpy. But sorry...I just felt like ranting. **Elfgirl-** thanks :D sorry for the long wait with this chapter **Sheshe17-** thank you! **Witelite-** nope. chemistry is just fine. they've been feeling this way about each other for quite some time in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot

Four

It had been nearly a month since Harry had seen Pansy. After their 'incident' in the library, she'd been avoiding him in the halls, deliberately not making eye-contact when she knew Harry was staring at her across the Great Hall, and leaving class early before he could even catch up to her. Harry felt like giving up, when one night his luck changed.

Harry had been tossing and turning in his bed, sleep evading him, until he'd finally given up all hope of falling asleep. He sat up in his bed before finally deciding to walk to the Astronomy Tower and look out at the stars. Quietly, he slipped on a white tee shirt, put his foot into the nearest pair of shoes he had, and grabbed his invisibility cloak and another cloak from his trunk. He also pocketed his wand just in case Filch and his stupid cat were wandering the halls.

Harry made his way quickly and quietly out of the boy's dormitory and slipped quietly out of the common room. The Fat Lady had made a grumbling noise before finally allowing him to leave out. Harry made his way down the dark halls careful to be on the lookout for Filch or Mrs. Norris, before finally arriving at the Astronomy Tower. As he walked in, he immediately stopped in his tracks. There sitting on the ledge looking out at the stars was the object of his dreams, the very person that had been avoiding him for the better part of a month.

Pansy Parkinson.

She seemed oblivious to his entrance and as she sat, Harry took the moment to study her. Her face, for once, wasn't twisted into the condescending smile she had normally, but instead was soft and serene in the moonlight. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and to the small of her back, with random wisps floating around her face. Her posture was relaxed, and not tense as she usually was. Her normal scent of flowers floated through the air. Slowly, Harry made his way towards her, careful not to startle her.

"Nice night isn't it, Potter?"

Harry started at her question. He hadn't even noticed she'd turned around and was now looking at him. He suddenly found himself at a loss of words to say as he stared into her blue eyes. Harry shook himself out of his sudden bashfulness and answered her.

"Yes, it is. What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was wandering the halls and decided to come in here. Why are you here?"

"Same."

Harry unconsciously made his way to her side and looked out over the stars. A gentle breeze floated through the open window causing wisps of Harry's unruly hair to fall in his eyes. Pansy stifled the urge to brush them back and instead dug her nails into her arm. She shivered as another colder breeze floated through the window causing goose bumps to cover her arms. Instantly, she felt warmth as Harry took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Her words of gratitude instantly died on her lips as she once again found herself staring into his green orbs. As if by a gravity pull, the two teens began leaning towards one another until a loud screech filled the night air.

Pansy pulled away quickly and crossed over to the other side of the room. Unconsciously she pulled Harry's cloak tighter around her and breathed in his scent. Why couldn't she control herself when she was around him? She was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! She gave a startled gasp when two hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned around and looked up at Harry once more. The urge to brush his hair, which she'd tried so hard to back down, came back up and before she knew it, her hands were pushing his unruly hair back. One of his hands came up and covered her own as she caressed his face. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the center of her palm. Pansy felt her heart stumble and then drop at his tender gesture.

Finally, Harry let her hand drop back down to her side and she took a step back. The moonlight coming in from the open window illuminated his face, making him look angelic. It was then that Pansy realized how wrong for each other they were. Harry must have sensed her thinking and he slowly backed away from her until they were at a considerable distance from each other. Pansy felt her throat close up with tears that she would not shed at the look on his face.

She felt ridiculous for feeling this way. She hardly KNEW him! But at the crestfallen look, she felt as if her heart were about to shatter in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Don't say it, Parkinson."

She winced at his use of her last name, as well as the tone he'd used. She closed her eyes and to her mortification, she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Quickly, she brought her hand up to brush them away. Slytherins didn't cry. She felt Harry's arms come round her and felt his light kiss on her forehead. When she calmed down, he set her away from him gently and tipped her face up to look at his.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting, Pansy."

Harry kissed her lingeringly on her lips and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. With one last kiss, Harry quietly left from the tower. A few minutes later, Pansy made her way towards her common room and dropped on her bed. She still had Harry's cloak. Slowly, she brought the cloak up to her face and breathed his scent in. She fell asleep with dried tears on her face and Harry's cloak held tightly in her arms. They never spoke in Hogwarts again.

A/N: Gosh, I'm so evil :) But fear not, this isn't the end. I just decided to go a different route and not have them getting together in Hogwarts :) Anyhow, I'm **so** sorry for the delay in the updating. I've been really busy with school and my computer has been acting wacky. But I'll definitely try and get these updates out sooner. So you know the drill: read, review, and as always, enjoy :) _Ciao_


	5. Five

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: Guys I'm SO sorry for such a long wait. I've been having relationship problems (severed those ties though ) plus my computer went screwy and wouldn't start. So I've just now got my computer back this week. So...as a gift for your putting up with my long awaited updates and since this chapter has been a long time in coming, I'll attempt to write two chapters at once and have them both posted today I promise, promise, promise you won't have longer than a couple days wait for these chapters from now on

Author Responses: **gilot04-** I'm so sorry for the long wait. The updates will be coming a lot quicker I promise **Cycla-** Thank you The fourth chapter is my favorite so far lol **The Cheshire Katt-** I would never be so evil as to leave it like that lol I'd have to beat myself up :P **CMaca-B- **I'm updating! A bit...late lol **mallory-** Sorry for such the long wait. It'll never be that long until an update from now on **Power Punk-** Thank you I've been writing DG stories ever since I first read Harry Potter...but I'd always wondered about Harry and Pansy. It's a good thing I played on my hunches lol **SNB- **I definitely get where you're coming from, and sorry if I seemed confrontational. It wasn't intentional. And I do agree...most of the stories on this site...they're not worth the dirt on the bottom of my shoe(I'd use different words...but I'm afraid I'd get kicked off lol) And I'm..._extremely_ picky about what I read and especially about what I write. JKR has done a tremendous job on creating her characters and I'd hate to be the one ruining it. But enough of that. I'm glad you're enjoying the story **nicky-** Thank you I'm sorry for such the long wait with the update. **Amscray-** Snape is rumored to be Harry's father? Wow...I definitely need to read up on that. I heard about FDR marrying his distant cousin when I had American History. But I'll definitely hold off on marrying a distant cousin of my own and as for your question...it shall be after graduation. Much, much after that. I'm thinking...5 or 10 years at the most. You'll see in this chapter **Lilybee2003-** Thank you I can never seem to stray away from Ginny/Draco for some reason lol But there won't be much of them in this story. I'm focusing primarily on Harry/Pansy with a little bit of Ginny/Draco. **Vinese-** They'll be talking again soon Tis not the end for Harry and Pansy. **Hitmanhand-** I know I know lol I promise these next chapters will be making up for the ending **john-** Don't hurt me please! lol this update...is **long** overdue I know. But I am continuing it and yes...they will be meeting up outside of Hogwart's. **Elizabeth-** Thank you So sorry for the long wait. **anonymous-** Thank you I promise that this will be the last time these updates take forever to get up. Hopefully I won't be having any more computer issues lol **Jewel-** This update would have been out a lot sooner had my computer not crashed / But it's working now so these updates will be coming out a lot sooner I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **Slytherin-girl TF Lover-** Thank you for the reviews :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story **MisterSphynx-** Here's the next chapter It was a long time in coming I know...but you get two for today lol **SweetSouthernGal-** Thank you! **D.Torres-** I'm sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. But I'll be getting these chapters out a lot sooner from now on. Glad you're enjoying the story! **pansyxdraco-** Thank you I already have a place set up for where they'll be meeting. It's a bit...odd, but hopefully it'll work out in the end lol

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I **do** own the plot of this story

Five

Pansy watched amusedly as a silver-haired sprite tried unsuccessfully to crawl up her leg. He was a little boy of two and looked every bit of a Malfoy. The only thing that showed his mother's side were his piercing chocolate brown eyes. She smiled again and pulled the little boy, named Adail, up on her lap. She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and set him down.

"I think he has a crush on you, Pans."

Pansy looked up and laughed. Ginny Weasely, now Ginny Malfoy stood in front of her with a huge grin on her face. In her arms was an exact replica of herself, save for the intense grey eyes, Adail's twin sister, Adaila.

"You flatter me, Gin."

"Well, you know it's true," she laughed.

Each settled down into a comfortable silence. Pansy reminisced on how everything had come to be. After her last encounter with Harry in the Astronomy Tower, he'd distanced himself from her. She knew she should have felt relieved, but she only felt worse. She kept his cloak that he'd given her and each night she'd slept with it by her side. His scent had never faded from it, but seemed to grow stronger. Then, the war had come. Pansy had switched to the light side, though by no means had she thought muggles her equal. She just didn't agree with that lunatic's ways. So she, Draco and many others had become spies for Dumbledore. The war had been long and bloody. Many of her friends, and classmates had suffered.

They did prevail however, sending many of the Death Eaters to Azkaban. Harry had defeated Voldemort of course. Pansy, like many others had watched on the sidelines as each threw curses to try and render the other helpless. At one point, Harry had been knocked down and wasn't immediately getting up. Pansy had felt her heart turn to stone and a shrill scream had pierced the night sky. It was later, years afterwards, that she had found out it had been her who had screamed. She wanted to run out to Harry, to protect him, but hands held her back.

Finally, he pushed himself up and resumed his dueling with Voldemort. Pansy had never felt so relieved in her life. After 4 excruciating hours, the battle had come to an end. Harry had sent the Avada Kedavra and it killed Voldemort the instant it hit him. Pansy wanted to run to Harry, to congratulate him, but she held back. She was fearful of his rejection. She remembered what he'd said to her that last night at the tower, about how he would wait for her. But would he really?

Pansy was brought out of her reverie when a shrill scream pierced through the air.

"Mommy!"

"Ah! The brood calls again. Draco better get his arse here soon or he'll find all of his children locked in a tower."

Pansy laughed as Ginny went to see what was wrong. She looked around and smiled. Ginny belonged here, in Malfoy Manor. It suited her. Ginny had been apprehensive, of course. With the Malfoy's always having a feud with the Weasley's, but she and Draco had overcome it all, and had made Malfoy Manor a home, and not just a house. Draco's father, Lucius, was dead, and Narcissa had her own smaller estate in the city. Narcissa had immediately fell for Ginny the moment she'd met her. Ginny mouthing off to her, when she'd insulted her family, had helped a bit as well. Now, Ginny, Draco, and their children lived happily in Malfoy Manor.

"Davin! You get that bucket off your sister's head this moment!"

"But _Mom_,"

"You heard me, young man! You're lucky your father isn't here to see this!"

"But mom, she made me! She kicked me!"

"That doesn't give you the right to put a bucket on her head! Take it off now!"

Pansy laughed outright as she walked in on the scene. Davin, a younger version of Draco to the very core, stood, hands on his hips as he glared at his, what seemed to be his younger sister.

"Davin Arthur Malfoy you take that bucket off her head this instant!"

"_Okay, okay_."

Grudgingly, the 8-year old pulled the bucket off his younger sister's head. Fiery copper curls fell down to her shoulders, and livid brown eyes glared at him. 5-year old Reina Molly Malfoy looked pissed as hell. Not only did she look exactly like her mother, she had a temper to match, if not rival her mother's.

"Both of you up to your rooms, NOW! We'll deal with this when you father gets home."

A chorus of but moms were screeched to a halt when she held up her hand. Without another word, Davin and Reina walked slowly to their rooms.

"They'll be inseparable once they get to Hogwart's, you know."

"Yes. Davin will scare off any bloke that even _attempts_ to come near Reina. The same thing Ronald did to me," Ginny laughed.

"Have you given any thought to what Houses they'll be going in?"

"No. One of them is bound to have a tiny bit of Gryffindor in them don't you think?"

"Maybe," Pansy laughed. "But I _do_ know, Davin is the prime example of a Slytherin."

Both women laughed and began to talk of the latest fashion in robes and other things. As Ginny went to put the twins to bed, and check on Davin and Reina, Pansy began to pick up the various toys left around. She was startled out of her wits when a smooth, deep voice said,

"So Gin's making you a maid now, eh?"

"Draco! Gods, you scared me half to death!"

He apologized, but looked every bit the opposite of it. She smiled and went over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just then, Ginny came down and the two embraced as if they hadn't been married for nearly 10 years. Pansy looked away, smiling sadly. She could have had that...with Harry. Just then she noticed a tall figure hidden in the shadows.

"Draco?"

Draco pulled himself reluctantly from his wife's arms to look over to Pansy. When she nodded her head towards the figure, he seemed to remember himself.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I brought along a guest, darling."

"You could hardly call me a guest, Drake."

Pansy felt her heart stop, and then speed up at the familiar voice. The figure came out of the shadows and Pansy found herself staring at the man she'd not seen since Hogwart's. Standing in front of her, was none other than Harry Potter.

"_Harry_?" Pansy nearly choked, as her throat began to close up.

"Pansy."

Pansy reached out as if to see if he were really standing there. As her fingers closed upon his woolen jacket, she let the darkness consume her. Strong, gentle arms caught her before she fell.

A/N: Okay! That's it for this chapter Hope it wasn't too bad lol As I promised, I'll be putting out two chapters today, but they won't be back to back unfortunately. But they'll both be out today if it kills me I should have the next one out in a couple of hours at the latest. So, you know the drill people: read, review, and as always enjoy. _Ciao_


	6. Six

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: Okay so you're **all** given permission to throw rotten vegetables and/or fruit at me. It's been...FOREVER since my last update and I'm very very very sorry for that. School and life got in the way. BUT...I'll be graduating on Monday the 16th, so after that this story will get my undivided attention ) and now on with the new chapter.

Author Responses: **D.Torres**- Well stop your heaving now! lol I really wasn't planning on making him so...disgustingly good, but my fingers and my mind had other plans so I just go with the flow **The Cheshire Katt**- I'm horrible about making my chapters long lol I keep running out of ideas and I'd hate to have this story just go to utter crap P But this chapter MIGHT be a bit longer...we'll see ) I have an entire day to work on it. And I will NEVER put Draco and Hermione together. It's too believable ) **SweetSouthernGal**- Thanks D **lonelyheart**- here's your update! ) **the Duke of Fenwick**- I do so love this review...it makes me laugh every time I read it. Lol I certainly didn't mean for Amscray to lose his lunch. I'm sure both of your stomachs have settled by now yes? I promise I won't stick too much to Ginny and Draco...they already have a story of their own (which is uncompleted due to this story being more on my agenda) No more barfing from either of you...focus on Harry and Pansy ) **BlurryFuture**- Oh no...I'm definitely not going to cut this one short. Not in my nature lol I'm glad you like it though D **Plum Blossoms**- I'm horrible about writing long chapters lol But I'm glad you liked my last chapter. ) It's my next to favorite chapter for the moment lol **SerpentClara**- Stuttering Harry makes me sick to the stomach. I don't believe he's like that in the books so I try and keep him in character...especially after reading the 5th book ) Anyhow thanks! Keep reading D **Vinese**- I don't want to ruin it for anyone so I won't say whether or not they'll get together ) It'll be a surprise lol Who knows what my little mind is capable of D **Cycla**- Wait no more my dear ) Hopefully it won't take me so very long to get these chapters out from now on. School is almost over for me ) **pansyxdraco**- Thanks D No worries about skipping the D/G parts...they're irrelevant really lol Just a backup couple in this story ) **LaBelle Evans**- Thanks! D **Tiarwen**- Thanks D And I agree...there aren't enough Harry/Pansy stories. But hopefully more people will start writing them. **SNB**- Thanks D **RavenEcho**- I know I know...I had intended on doing the next chapter that night but I was out all night so I didn't get a chance to. Hopefully this will make up for it ) **LadyTiye**- Thanks! D I'll hopefully be updating sooner from now on **The-Reader**- More is coming your way! D **ShAdOwAdRiA**- Thanks! D **Slytherin-Girl TF Lover**- Thanks D **gilot04**- Thanks D I'll be updating as fast as I can from now on ) **Bloody Corsets**- G/D is my fave pairing as well ) and I'm definitely going to continue this. School and life just keep getting in the way sometimes lol **anonymous**- Yes, it was Harry that caught her ) I had to have my sappy romance moment lol **wormunderfoot**- Thanks D I agree that there should be more Harry/Pansy fics out there. I've found some really good ones on here, but they just...stop after the first couple of chapters or so. But hopefully more people will start to embrace the Harry/Pansy love ) I'll definitely be on the look out for more Harry/Pansy fics and give you links ) **Kio**- I'm continuing lol )

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters...I own the plot. Must I put this every time?

Six

Slowly, Pansy became aware of her surroundings and the murmur of voices around her. Groggily, she pushed herself up from the comfortable plush couches in Ginny and Draco's sitting room. Again, she was aware of the murmur of voices just outside the door. Dimly, she remembered talking to Ginny, Draco coming home, and the stranger in the shadows.

_No, not a stranger_, Pansy thought to herself, _Harry Potter_.

The very man that had consumed her thoughts for nearly 10 years was in this very same house as her. Why was he here? And more importantly, why was he here with Draco of all people? Draco may have switched sides, but he and Harry were still enemies. A soft knock at the door had her pulling herself out of her musings. A few seconds later, Ginny opened the door and at Pansy's nod walked in and closed the door behind her softly.

"What in bloody hell happened out there? One minute you're fine, and the next minute you're passed out on the floor! You gave us all a bloody fright."

"Why is he here, Gin?"

"Who Harry? He's here on business with Draco. I never told you, did I?"

"No. Since when, do Draco and Harry have..._business_together?"

"Since they both found out that they were co-owners of Gringotts. No one knows quite how it happened, but it did, and now they're business partners. Apparently, they decided to bring they're work here today."

"It doesn't matter. I just need to get away from here, Gin. I can't be around him."

"Running away won't solve anything, Pansy. Why don't you just talk to him? It's been nearly ten years since either of you have spoken to or seen each other."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Here in front of her, was a true Slytherin to the core, attempting to run away from an unwanted situation. In the years Pansy and Ginny had been friends, Pansy showed Ginny that she was a cool and collected person, never losing her head and **never** running away from anything, no matter how rough.

"I'm not running away. I'm just...avoiding an unwanted meeting."

Before Ginny had the chance to protest, Pansy was on her feet and straightening her rumpled clothes. At her pointed look, Ginny shook her head and said,

"They're not out there. They went into the study."

"Thanks."

No further words were spoken, and Pansy hurriedly slipped out of the room and walked quickly towards the door. She grabbed her robes and a handful of floo powder.

"Give my love to the kids, will you?"

Ginny nodded and Pansy headed towards the fireplace, which was in the sitting room. Before she even had a chance to call out her destination, a smooth, deep voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

Mentally, Pansy cursed and slowly turned towards the man she'd hoped to avoid. She opened her mouth to retort, but found that the words stuck in her throat. Even after all the years, Harry Potter still managed to steal her breath away. Over the years, he'd matured. Gone were the sparkling green eyes full of mischief, and in their place, dark green eyes full of wisdom and knowledge. His trademark glasses were a thing of the past. He was still tall as ever, and his midnight black hair was ruffled, and Pansy's hands itched to run their fingers through it. He'd broadened out, and his very being filled her with awareness of him. Finally, Pansy managed to bite out a remark.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I'm going home, Potter. Nice seeing you after all these years."

Callused fingers grabbed her arm, but Pansy was not to be deterred. She ripped her arm away from Harry's grasp and moved over the other side of the room. Neither had missed the electric shock that went through both of them at that brief contact.

"It's still there, Pansy. You know it, and I know it. So why are we playing this bloody cat and mouse game?"

"What game, Potter? There's nothing between us."

A humorless grin formed on Harry's lips, and Pansy found herself shivering beneath his gaze. Slowly, he made his way towards her, until she'd backed herself into a corner.

_Trapped_, she thought to herself.

Slowly, Harry traced her form with slow, gentle fingers. He started at the top of her head, and began a slow descent. His fingers wandered over her face, as if he were an artist painting a brilliant piece. It had been a long time, too long a time since he'd seen her. After all these years, she'd still managed to rapture him, to leave him with an aching need. His hands wandered down to her neck and he leaned forward slowly to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

As if in a trance, Pansy lifted her hands and immediately buried her fingers into his soft, black hair. She sighed, and surrendered herself to his wandering hands. With agonizing slowness, Harry ran his fingers up and down her arms, before finally settling on her slender waist. At last, he deepened his gentle kiss, and Pansy nearly swooned from the sweetness of it. Dear Gods, she'd missed him. She didn't understand any of it. They hardly even knew each other, but there was something between them that bonded them. A not so discreet cough had Pansy tearing her lips away from Harry's enticing ones.

She looked over his shoulder to see a very amused Ginny standing in the doorway with Draco not far behind. Mortified, Pansy blushed and began to push Harry away from her. He caught her close to him and whispered in her ear, before finally releasing her and stepping back.

"I'm still waiting, Pansy."

With that one whisper, everything came flying back to Pansy, and she felt as if she'd suffocate from all the emotions coming at her. She avoiding everyone's eyes and nearly broke an expensive lamp in her haste to get away from Malfoy Manor. She looked back at Harry, and saw that he still had his magnetic green eyes on her. She looked away quickly, threw some floo powder in the fireplace, and whispered her destination. When she found herself back at her home, she suddenly felt cold and empty. Wearily, she walked over to her bedroom and prepared for bed.

Before turning in, she went over to a small trunk and pulled out the battered robe Harry had given her that night years ago. She clung to it as she lay in bed. Her silent tears splashing over the soft cloth with Harry's scent.

A/N: Sad ending to the chapter, I know. Sorry guys. But it will all be good in the end, I promise! ) So...you know the drill. Read, review, and always enjoy. _Ciao_


	7. Seven

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: A few more days and it would have been a month since my last update...sorry about that guys. So...I graduated and now I have all the time in the world to finish this story. ) and I hope to be finished with it before August because I leave for school then lol Anywho, I won't make this long, but thank you guys SO much for your support with this story. It gives me the fuel to keep writing. )

Author Responses: **Slytherin-girl TF lover**- Thanks ) I won't be using Draco/Ginny anymore from this point on. I think they've served their purpose lol **john**- Of course our Mr. Potter has been with others lol That'd be...unnatural for a man to go without for 10 yrs (excluding children of course P) He's just been waiting for her to come around...but not alone ) **Cycla**- Thank you ) I plan on updating a lot more now that I've gotten more time to myself. The weeks after graduating were the most hectic lol But now things have slowed down, and I finally have time to write ) **The Cheshire Katt**- lol No more tears for you! It'll be happy from now on, I promise! **the Duke of Fenwick**- Beautiful review as always ) and tell Amscray that from this point on Draco/Ginny will, in the world of fanfiction, no longer exist. They've served their purpose and now will only be a vague memory...unless you read backwards from here, of course ) **CMacaB**- I definitely agree D She'll be getting over her reservations soon, no worries. I want to try and keep this at 10 chapters lol I still need to finish my other fic...that I forgot about. cough ) **LaBelle EvansB**- Thank you ) I certainly don't want to give you a heart attack! lol It'll be happy from now on D **Tiarwen**- Thank you D **Black's Phoenix**- Thanks ) **SweetSouthernGal**- Lol It's okay ) I've been behind with my updating lol **SlytherinPhoenixB**- Wonderful! There should be more Harry/Pansy lovers out there D **gilot04**- Thanks ) I'll try and make this one longer, just for you ) **Mistress Vamp**- Thank youD **demondan**- I hope that's a good interesting ) **Vinese**- Being a graduate feels...wonderful! lol and now I'm ready for college life. Congrats to you as well for graduating ) **object of my desire**- Thanks )

Disclaimer- Well of course I don't own the characters. Plot, however, is mine )

Seven

Pansy awoke to a slight pecking on her hand. She rolled over to see a gorgeous snow-white owl perched on her bed. Attached to its talon was a piece of parchment. Pansy petted the owl while reaching into her bedside stand for a snack. She gave the owl a piece of bread she'd decided not to eat from yesterday's breakfast. It hooted gently, and held out its talon towards her. She took the note, and gave the owl one last pet before it flew swiftly away. Pansy decided to save the note for after she took a shower. She made her way over to her bathroom and set the water to just the right temperature. After shedding off her wrinkled clothes she'd fallen asleep in, she stepped into the cubicle and let the water pour over her aching body.

After twenty minutes or so, Pansy stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She made her way back into her bedroom and went over to read the parchment. She sat down and pulled the ribbon off the parchment and read.

_Pansy,_

_Meet me at Madame Rosmerta's at noon._

_H_

Right away, Pansy knew what the 'H' stood for. Pansy glanced over to the clock and saw that it was a little after 11. Mentally, Pansy debated on whether or not she should meet with Harry. She didn't want to face Harry after what happened last night. Pansy felt her cheeks begin to burn as she thought of how she'd responded to Harry last night. Even after ten years, he still made her heart jump in her throat and her pulse quicken. With a start, Pansy came to a frightening conclusion.

_I'm in love with Harry_, she thought to herself.

Pansy moaned and clutched at her abdomen. How could this have happened? She barely **knew** Harry and already her stupid self was in love with him. She'd never tell him, of course. They were too different, he a Gryffindor at heart and herself a true, natural Slytherin. They could never be together. Resignedly, Pansy rose from her bed and went over to her closet and began pulling out various items. She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyelids, but she steeled herself against them. She'd tell Harry that he should forget about her and move on with his life. She'd tell him they were too different, and that any sort of relationship between them wouldn't work out. She just wished it didn't hurt so much to think of a life without Harry in it.

Absently, Harry watched as various witches and wizards scurried about in their daily rituals. He took a drink of his butterbeer and glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. He'd had a thought that Pansy might reject his request, but when Hedwig returned sans the note he'd attached to her talon, he'd been given hope. When he saw Pansy at Malfoy Manor, it was like a breath of fresh air. It'd been too long since he'd last seen her. Although he'd had more than his share of witches in the past years, none had been able to give him the rush Pansy gave him just by being in the same room. As he sat thinking, he was interrupted by the jingle of the bells on the door. Quickly, Harry looked over to the door and felt his pulse quicken.

If it were possible, she'd gotten even more beautiful over the years. Her hair was still the same shade of white-blonde with random black streaks intertwined. Her glorious figure was encased in a black sweater that set off her blonde locks, and tan slacks. Black leather boots with a slight heel encased her feet. She scanned the room and once she spotted him began walking quickly towards him. Her face remained impassive as she walked toward him, given Harry no input as to what she was thinking or feeling.

Before he could even open his mouth to greet her, she held up a hand and sat herself down. She motioned one of the young waitresses over and ordered a butterbeer and a sticky bun. After the girl brought Pansy's order, Harry began to speak.

"I know you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here,"

"More like demanded it, Potter."

Harry smirked at her sarcastic remark and continued.

"The truth is, Pansy, I want to know why we're playing this 'snog, then act as if I'm the scum of the earth game'."

"There is no game, Potter. It's all fun and games. For me, at least."

Harry felt stung at this, but continued on anyway.

"It isn't a game between us, Pansy. There's something between us. Something electric and something worth putting an effort towards. I know it, and I don't understand why you won't acknowledge it."

"There's nothing between us!", she shouted.

Pansy blushed a dark red, as every eye focused on her. She hadn't meant to shout. She mumbled an apology and kept her face hidden until conversations started back anew. She continued on in a heated whisper.

"There's nothing between us, Harry. There never has and there never will be. We come from entirely different worlds. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. You have good in you, and I have none. _We're too different_!"

"Why?"

" Why what?"

"If we're so different, then why did you come? You could have just sent word by my owl and we could have avoided this entirely."

"Well I-,"

"Just stop it, Pansy. If we were so different, then you wouldn't be sitting in that chair at this moment. If you didn't have some sort of good in you, then you would have just written a very nasty response instead of coming here to meet with me. If there wasn't something between us, you wouldn't be here!"

Pansy was at a loss for words. Everything he was saying was true. She already knew she was in love with him, so why was she running away from him? Why was she running away from something that was potentially good for her?

_Just face it, Parkinson_, she thought to herself. _You're bloody afraid_.

Harry reached out and drew one of her hands into his. He held tighter, when she tried to pull away. Finally, she gave up and let him intertwine their fingers. It was a perfect fit. Two hands, so different, yet they fit together perfectly. Her hands were so dainty and fragile compared to his. In contrast to his tanned hands, hers were milky white. His were callused and rough from years of Quidditch as hers were smooth and soft. So different, yet so alike.

"All I'm asking for is one chance, Pansy. Just give us a chance to see what could be instead of always wondering what could have been. Do you honestly want to go through life wondering what would have happened with us had you not run away?"

Pansy stared at their hands and wondered. Would she wonder what could have been of her and Harry?

_Of course you would, old girl, and you know it. You'd always wonder what it felt like to have his arms around you, what it felt like to be loved and cherished. What it felt like to know that there was someone out there that loves you_, she thought.

"No."

"Then let's give us a chance, Pansy. Don't run from me anymore. There's something special between us, and I don't want to go through life wondering what that special something was."

Before she could respond, he pulled her up from the table, and gently drew her body towards his. He leaned his head down slowly, as if asking her permission to kiss her. Pansy reached up and pushed his head towards hers, and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Tiny, electric bolts ran up and down her arms and throughout her entire body as he gently sucked on her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him tiny butterfly kisses around his mouth and cheek. This was where she belonged. Here, in Harry Potter's arms. Suddenly, the thought of running _to_ him and not _from_ him didn't seem so bad. She hugged him to him fiercely and then drew back slightly.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll give you the chance, Harry. I'll give you this chance, and so many more. I-I love you Harry Potter."

He smiled widely and gathered her into a fierce hug. The sound of claps and whistles drew them into the present and made them aware of where they were. Laughing, and smiley widely, Harry and Pansy made their way out onto the street arm in arm. As they made their way towards nowhere in particular, Harry drew Pansy back.

"What?"

"You're one hell of an infatuation, Pansy Parkinson. And I love you very much for it."

Pansy smiled and threw herself into his arms. She was home, at last.

A/N: You guys are SO going to kill me...BUT, that's it. I'm...done. Oh man, I could cry just about now lol I definitely did not intend for this to be the last chapter, but I hate to draw things out. As I was writing this, I realized that this is how I want the story to end. I know I said I was going to make this 10 chapters long, but I think this is an appropriate ending. But don't get your panties into a wad, because there WILL be an epilogue. Note: Epilogue NOT SEQUEL lol I don't want to ruin this fic by writing a mediocre sequel (like some films and such...cough) ANYWAY! lol I can't believe that I'm actually ending this. But it's a quite good ending, don't you think? It's so...fluffy I want to vomit. But, fluffy is good, and I feel that I'm rambling SO, I'll end this author note on two things. 1) Epilogue will be up soon. Probably sometime in the middle of the week. and 2) Read, review, and as always enjoy )Thank you guys SO much for your support in writing this story and my epilogue will be dedicated to all my readers as well as those who read AND review )_Ciao_


	8. Epilogue

Infatuation

By: babykelyse

A/N: I'm FINALLY getting to this upload. Sorry guys, I've been busy with school stuff and life in general, so I haven't had much time to myself or to my story. But I'm glad to say that I'm updating...even though it's almost midnight, but that just shows how dedicated I am So...this is the very last chapter of this story, and I'm really sad to see it come to an end. I've enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. I'm happy to report that I just finished writing another Harry/Pansy fic, but it's a one-shot. And I'll also be starting up a new H/P fic hopefully soon. So, without any further ado, on with the chapter

Author Responses: **Tiarwen**- I love happy endings I was glad to end this story on a good note lol **Cycla**- I'm sorrryyy lol There will be another Harry/Pansy fic in the future, so be looking out for that **SLytherinGurl650**- Thank you **john**- ONLY because you're such a faithful reviewer am I considering writing a new story that actually does take place in Hogwart's lol I actually started out writing this intending on keeping it in Hogwart's...but I decided to go a different way instead. But there will be another one, and it will be set in Hogwart's and it will be good I promise you that. **Vinese**- Hopefully this epilogue won't completely suck lol I've come up with something that I think is going to be good. **Amscray**- Oh dear...Neville? lol And of course I missed you. Your reviews are wonderful **The Cheshire Katt**- Thanks **LaBelle Evans- **You're not supposed to cry! lol The epilogue shouldn't make you cry...at least I hope it won't

Disclaimer: Must I do this? I don't own the characters, just the plot. That is all

Epilogue

"Harry James Potter, I swear to the Gods I'm going to kill your ass after this."

"Pansy,"

"Oh, don't you 'Pansy' me! How could you do this to me!"

"Darling, you've got to calm down."

"I will **not** calm down until you get this thing out of me! Dear God Harry get it out!"

Pansy Parkinson-Potter was not having a good day. In fact, she was having a downright horrible day. She'd been in labor with she and Harry's first child for over five hours. She was holding Harry's hand so hard, she'd probably crush it. Harry, of course, was being the calmer of the two. He was whispering soothing words in her ears, despite her many death threats and curses. They'd been together for nearly two years now, and it has been the happiest years of Pansy's life. When she'd found out they were going to be parents soon, it only increased her happiness.

"Pansy, you've got to calm down. The baby will come when he...or she gets ready."

At the moment, Pansy was ready to strangle Harry. He was being entirely too calm. All she wanted was for the kid to come and grace the world with its presence.

_Damn the Parkinsons and their since of timing_, she thought to herself. They'd always been known to make an entrance, how **and** when they chose. Apparently her child had adapted these qualities right away. As she was thinking, another sharp pain ran through her body, and she was fairly certain that she'd crushed Harry's hand.

"Mrs. Potter, you've got to push!"

"Well what the bloody hell do you think I've been doing for the past five damn hours? I swear if you say push one more time I'll..."

At that moment, Harry chose to close his hands over Pansy's cursing mouth and shoot an apologetic smile towards the nurse. He screamed in pain when he felt sharp teeth on his hand. He looked down to see Pansy shooting daggers at him through her eyes.

"You put that hand there one more time, and I'll bite your damn finger off! I'll curse you so hard you'll...Ohhh!"

Pansy broke off as yet another sharp pain hit her. This one so sharp it brought tears to her eyes. It seemed that the little Potter finally decided to grace the world with his presence.

_About damn time_, Pansy thought to herself.

Forty minutes after the last contraption hit her, Pansy gave birth to a healthy eight pound boy. He has his father's dark hair, and his mother's blue eyes. She and Harry cooed over him, and she reluctantly apologized to the nurse, but only at Harry's assistance. After Landon James Potter, the name Harry and Pansy had finally agreed on, had been taken to the nursery Harry settled down in a chair besides Pansy and gazed lovingly down at her.

"Did I break your hand?"

"I think you may have crushed it."

They laughed and settled into a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all those things I said. I didn't mean them, you know."

"I know. You were just in a bit of pain."

"A bit?"

Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss her.

"Alright, alright. More than a bit. My poor, crushed hand is proof of it."

"Oh shut it. I didn't squeeze that hard."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'll never be able to use it again, you know. Now you'll have to feed me, bathe me, and wash my,"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare finish that last sentence!"

"All I was going to say is that you'll have to wash my hair."

At this, Pansy burst out laughing as did Harry.

"I love you, Potter."

"I love you too, Potter."

The End

A/N: So, I don't like it. lol But it added a bit of humor (I hope)Not my best, but it brings to the story to a close, finally. Don't kill me for the cheesy epilogue! lol And if you get a chance, check out my other story that I'll be posting after this is up. It's called 'Forbidden' _Ciao_


End file.
